In a rotor of an outer rotor-type driving apparatus, a cup-shaped rotor yoke is attached to one end part of a rotor shaft, and the rotor shaft is rotatably held by a stator housing. A circular rotor magnet is provided inside of a rotor yoke, and the rotor magnet is set to face pole teeth of a stator iron core assembled in the stator housing.
A magnetized section for frequency generation (e.g., FG magnet) is provided to a lower flange part of a circular wall of the rotor yoke. A frequency generation pattern (FG pattern), which faces the FG magnet, is formed in a substrate so as to detect a rotational position of the rotor (see Patent Document 1).